Toc toc toc
by Siryanne
Summary: TRADUCTION!Résumé de l'auteur:ceci est un one shot destiné à faire part de mes théories après avoir lu le tome6.L'histoire se passe fin septembre,après le tome6.Note de moi: les théories dans cette fic sont géniales et à voir absolument!


Ceci est une **traduction** d'une fic absolument géniale de Severusgirl, «A knock at the door ».

**Avant toute chose je tiens à préciser que cette fic a déjà été traduite par Satai Nad, sous le titre de « Dans la gueule du loup ».** Donc si ma traduction vous dit quelque chose c'est que vous avez lu sa version, et sinon je vous invite à aller lire ce qu'elle a fait après (ou avant, comme vous voulez).

En fait j'avais commencé à traduire cette fic en décembre après en avoir parlé à l'auteur, qui m'avait donné le feu vert. Mais ce que nous ne savions pas à ce moment-là c'est que Satai Nad s'était déjà chargée du travail, et je ne l'ai appris que lorsque j'ai parlé sur HRFRHO (groupe yahoo sur Severus/Hermione) du fait que j'allais bientôt publier cette traduction. J'avais presque fini donc j'ai été très déçue mais j'ai laissé tomber.

Mais en mars, en relisant ce que j'avais fait, j'ai vraiment eu envie de finir, et après en avoir parlé à Satai Nad et Severusgirl récemment, elles ont toutes les deux été d'accord pour que je publie ma version aussi.

Ceci n'est donc pas une compétition avec Satai Nad, qui a fait une très bonne adaptation :) , c'est parce que ça me frustrait énormément de laisser ça sur mon PC après le temps que j'y avais passé et compte tenu du point où J'ADORE ce one shot et surtout les théories que l'auteur y expose. Et de plus je suis assez fière de cette traduction (pour une fois !) car mis à part pour quelques mots ou expressions que je n'avais vraiment jamais vus, je l'ai fait sans dico (bon c'est loin d'être parfait mais y'a du progrès quoi...). Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Toc toc toc**

On frappa soudain à la porte.

Snape s'arrêta net au milieu de la pièce, refermant lentement le livre qu'il tenait, en laissant son index en guise de marque-page. Il fixait la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Personne, mis à part quelques rares élus, ne savait où il vivait : les Malfoy, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même Queudver avait reçu un sort de Confusion durant son séjour ici, de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas aller révéler son emplacement à la première personne qui lui proposerait une récompense assez élevée.

Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, Snape n'aurait jamais osé revenir dans l'Impasse de la Tisseuse. Même s'il savait qu'il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de temps avant que les Aurors ne découvrent qu'il était relié à cet endroit et viennent le chercher, il s'y sentait en sécurité pour le moment.

Il s'était maintenant écoulé assez de temps pour que l'inconnu se soit éloigné de la porte. Sand doute un Moldu, armé d'un bloc-notes et d'une quelconque publicité. Ils frappaient de temps en temps à la porte et étaient à chaque fois ignorés.

Il osa un mouvement ; mais à son premier pas, il y eut un nouveau coup, plus fort et urgent.

S'emparant de sa baguette, il posa le livre sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte, écoutant et se concentrant sur le moindre indice qui pourrait lui révéler qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. La seule chose qu'il réussit à détecter fut la légèreté de l'individu. C'était soit une femme, soit une personne jeune (ou les deux), mais en tout cas assez expérimentée pour bloquer toute intrusion dans son esprit.

Il attendit.

Mais la personne ne partit pas.

Il entendit un bruit de froissement, puis qu'on murmurait un sort. Il baissa les yeux vers le trou de la serrure : quelques secondes plus tard un bout de parchemin commença à se frayer un chemin par le seul trou existant dans la porte, dans la mesure où il n'y avait pas de boîte aux lettres. Le parchemin poursuivit son avancée jusqu'à ce que trente bons centimètres se soient infiltrés dans la pièce, puis il tomba au sol en émettant un « plop ».

Après avoir jeté un sort de base pour révéler tout éventuel piège, Snape se pencha pour récupérer le parchemin, en prenant soin de ne pas laisser son corps pénétrer la zone devant la porte.

Il déroula le parchemin… et blêmit.

La bile lui remonta de l'estomac, la colère explosa de l'intérieur, accompagnée d'un mélange d'autres émotions qu'il n'osait pas laisser s'exprimer.

Avec une vitesse effrayante, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup et se jeta sur la forme encapuchonnée qui se tenait devant. Ses doigts, aussi dangereux que des serres, se resserrèrent sur le vêtement, au niveau de la gorge de l'intrus, qu'il attira brutalement à l'intérieur de la maison. Il claqua la porte, poussa violemment l'individu contre celle-ci et se pencha sur lui, leurs visages se touchant presque.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » cracha-t-il. Littéralement, car des gouttes de salive brillaient maintenant sur le visage de la jeune femme (car c'en était bien une). Un visage qui était devenu aussi pâle que les mains qui serraient sa gorge.

« Je… Je… »

Trop aveuglé par la colère pour l'avoir reconnue de visu, ce ne fut qu'en entendant la voix tremblante de la femme que Severus se rendit compte qu'elle lui était familière, et qu'il la reconnut.

Confusion…

« Comment m'ont-ils trouvé ? Pourquoi vous ont-il envoyée devant ? » Il resserra sa prise sur sa robe, si bien qu'elle haleta bruyamment, à la recherche d'air.

«- Je… je suis seule, parvint-elle à couiner.

- N'essayez pas de me mentir ! Weasley et Potter ne sont jamais loin. »

Jusqu'ici elle avait tressailli, la tête tournée, dégoûtée par les postillons qui pleuvaient sur sa peau, mais là, elle le regarda en face, les yeux droits dans les siens. « Je suis seule. » répéta-t-elle fermement.

Les yeux noirs restèrent fixés dans les prunelles marrons jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle disait la vérité.

Agrippant ses vêtements, il la poussa dans un fauteuil et la ligota immédiatement, puis s'empara de sa baguette.

Elle semblait terrorisée, ce qui était compréhensible : sa fureur ne s'était pas apaisée.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » Il lui mit le parchemin sous le nez.

« - C'est… c'est la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit pour que vous ouvriez la porte sans m'attaquer d'abord.

- Car vous savez maintenant de quoi je suis capable.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle, avalant bruyamment sa salive.

- Et vous voilà maintenant assise, attachée et sans défense, dans le repère d'un meurtrier. Une situation que vous aviez certainement prévue… »

Elle ne répondit rien.

Il laissa quelques secondes passer.

« Où avez-vous trouvé cela ? » Il indiqua le parchemin, la voix un peu plus calme, mais ferme.

« Dans la bibliothèque, à Poudlard. J'essayais de découvrir qui était le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. »

Snape jeta un coup d'œil à la photo de sa mère à l'époque de ses études, et fit barrage aux sentiments qu'elle évoquait avant qu'ils puissent commencer à faire surface.

« Je présume que votre petite enquête est allée un peu plus en profondeur que cela, sinon vous ne seriez pas là. » railla-t-il. Elle avait dû en effet pousser son enquête beaucoup plus loin pour trouver l'Impasse de la Tisseuse. Sa maison avait changé tellement de fois d'endroit quand il était enfant, son père faisant déménager la famille fréquemment (et souvent au milieu de la nuit), dans le but de ne pas payer le loyer.

« - J'ai… J'ai fait des recherches sur votre histoire, oui. Je devais trouver où vous pouviez bien être. Le Ministère entier vous recherche. Les Aurors ont pour instructions de vous ramener vivant si possible, mais…

- Et vos recherches vont les aider à arriver tout droit à moi.

-Non ! J'ai brouillé les pistes. Personne d'autre ne pensera à aller où je suis allée. Ces endroits sont trop bien cachés. Mais si vous ne partez pas d'ici très bientôt, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'on vous retrouve.

- Vous espérez me faire croire que personne ne sait où vous êtes ? »

Elle le regarda de nouveau et il fut stupéfait de constater que c'était en effet le cas. Elle était seule et personne ne savait où elle se trouvait.

«- Vous avez fait des choses stupidement téméraires dans le passé, Miss Granger ; même si c'était sous l'influence de Potter. Mais je ne pense pas que nous puissions jeter le blâme sur Potter en ce qui concerne cette mission suicide. Avez-vous la moindre idée du risque que vous avez pris en venant ici ? Je pourrais me débarrasser de vous en une seconde.

- Je ne crois pas que vous le feriez. »

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris malgré lui par son cran. « Ne me sous-estimez pas, Miss Granger. » grogna-t-il

Elle avala sa salive et baissa de nouveau les yeux vers ses genoux.

Satisfait que son avertissement ait été enregistré, il la fixa, sachant que cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Il lui ferait dire la vérité.

Il se détourna et réfléchit à la prochaine question qu'il allait poser. Ses ongles jaunâtres tapotaient distraitement le dos d'un livre posé sur l'étagère. Peut-être une question qui expliquerait tout, lui permettant de mettre fin à cette intrusion et de se débarrasser d'elle.

Il se retourna, dans l'intention de l'interroger, mais la trouva alors debout au milieu de la pièce, libérée de ses chaînes, les paumes en évidence, pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas armée.

« Ne _me_ sous-estimez pas, Professeur. »

Il était renversé. Le sort qu'il avait utilisé pour l'attacher était de sa propre invention. Il était le seul à connaître le contre-sort. Comment diable… ? Et puis il se souvint : Potter. Potter avait toujours son livre.

« _Manuel Avancé de Préparation des Potions_. Puis-je… ? » Ses mains se déplacèrent lentement vers sa cape.

Il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et la pointa sur elle, ses yeux d'aigle en alerte, scrutant le moindre mouvement suspect.

Lentement et précautionneusement, elle sortit un livre qu'il reconnut immédiatement, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vu depuis des années. Elle le déposa sur le canapé.

« Le Professeur Slughorn l'a donné à Harry lors de notre premier cours de Potions l'année dernière. Mais le livre avait été en la possession de quelqu'un d'autre avant, n'est-ce pas ? Quand il a été volé pendant votre cinquième année.

- Egaré, Miss Granger. Jamais "volé". Dieunous garde que ce mot ne soit jamais associé avec Potter. » Il cracha le nom avec venin.

« Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il vous a volée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux brillèrent subitement, mais il ne répondit pas.

«- Je crois qu'il vous a volé quelque chose de très précieux, et vous ne lui avez jamais pardonné…

- Ça suffit ! J'ai une petite d'idée de là où vous voulez en venir avec ces inepties, mais vous ne transformerez pas mon passé en un stupide roman pour adolescentes.

- Il a utilisé un de vos sorts contre vous, non ?

- A plus d'une occasion, cela ne veut pas dire que…

- Etiez-vous amoureux de Lily Evans ? »

La question lui figea le sang.

« - Vous n'êtes pas en position de poser des questions, Miss Granger. Puis-je vous rappeler que c'est _moi_ qui ai le contrôle ici. Vous n'êtes pas armée. »

Sa baguette s'échappa de sa main et tomba au sol.

« - Je me suis beaucoup exercée sur ce que vous nous avez enseigné, Professeur : les sorts non verbaux. Naturellement, je les ai trouvés dans _Le Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, Niveau 6_, mais je pense que vous trouverez ça "correct dans l'ensemble".

Il afficha une mine renfrognée en l'entendant utiliser ses propres mots contre lui, puis se pencha pour récupérer sa baguette. Il tendit ensuite la sienne vers elle. « Il me semble inutile de garder ceci en ma possession, expliqua-t-il en voyant son expression surprise, mais sachez que mes réflexes sont très rapides : je pourrais vous immobiliser avant que vous ayez le temps de vous rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe. »

Elle hocha la tête mais ne rangea pas sa baguette.

«- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Miss Granger ?

- Le Ministère a envoyé les Aurors à votre poursuite. Harry est occupé à chercher les Horcruxes, mais il veut votre peau. Il vous tuera s'il vous trouve.

-Potter n'a pas assez de courage… Ah, je vois. C'est pour cela que vous êtes là. Vous vous êtes rendue compte que votre ami était un sale petit perdant et vous voulez l'aider. Quel est votre plan, Miss Granger ? M'amener à lui avant que le Ministère ne me trouve ? Ou bien prévoyez-vous peut-être de vous débarrasser de moi vous-même ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Je suis ici parce que je connais la vérité. »

« Et quelle serait cette vérité ? »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, comme si elle se demandait par où commencer. « Je pense que vous étiez amoureux de Lily Evans… »

Il l'interrompit avec un rire dénué de toute trace d'humour. « Je n'étais pas "amoureux" de Lily Evans, Miss Granger, contrairement à ce que votre cervelle féminine, que je présume être spurred par de la littérature romantique de bas étage, aimerait bien penser. »

Ignorant la dernière remarque, Hermione prit une grande inspiration et dit dans un soupir :

« - Vous étiez les deux favoris du Professeur Slughorn. Vous étiez tous les deux dans le Slug Club…

- Avec une douzaine d'autres élèves.

- Vous étiez tous les deux brillants en Potions.

- Je ne saurais le nier.

- Et je crois qu'elle vous a aidé dans l'invention de vos sorts. J'avais dit à Harry que l'écriture du livre ressemblait à celle d'une fille. C'était la sienne, n'est-ce pas ? Lily a rédigé les sorts. »

Le silence tomba. Elle le regarda attentivement.

Ses mots avaient fait resurgir des souvenirs ; des souvenirs d'un temps passé avec Lily Evans, à expérimenter des potions, à partager l'excitation quand une subtile modification de dosage d'un ingrédient se révélait être une réussite, à tester des sorts, des sortilèges… Les temps étaient meilleurs à Poudlard. Combien elle lui en avait voulu de l'avoir appelée Sang-de-Bourbe devant tout le monde, ce jour-là près du lac, après leurs BUSE de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Potter avait utilisé le propre Levicorpus de Snape sur lui, et alors qu'il était suspendu la tête en bas par les chevilles, son caleçon exposé à la vue de tous, il avait entendu Lily le défendre, ordonné à Potter de le laisser descendre : une erreur qu'il ne pouvait pas permettre. Alors, pour empêcher quiconque de soupçonner qu'ils étaient amis, il l'avait insultée.

_« Comment as-tu pu **oser** me traiter de Sans-de-Bourbe ? » avait-elle grogné quand elle l'avait rattrapé un peu plus tard dans la journée, après l'avoir entraîné dans un coin, sa baguette sur sa gorge._

_« Comment **toi** as-tu osé me donner le nom qu'**il** utilise ? » avait-il répliqué._

_« Tu **étais** Servilus à ce moment-là. Appelle-moi encore une fois Sang-de-Bourbe, et tu seras pour toujours Servilus. »_

_Ils avaient continué à se disputer comme des chiffonniers. Puis elle avait fait un grand sourire et baissé sa baguette._

_« Alors le Levicorpus marche, hein ? »_

_« J'aurais préféré le découvrir d'un autre manière. » avait-il répondu, le visage route d'humiliation._

_« Si seulement James Potter savait qu'il a utilisé un de tes sorts… Sans parler du fait qu'il ait été le premier à le tester. J'étais tellement contente que j'ai failli vendre la mèche. Je suis sûre que j'ai souri. »_

_« Au moins maintenant on sait qui a mon livre. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te le récupèrerai. Oh, Severus…bien joué ! »_

_Elle s'était penchée en avant et lui avait fait un baiser sur la joue, puis s'était éloignée, souriante._

Il n'y avait rien eu d'autre entre eux que de la camaraderie, une passion partagée pour les potions et un don pour inventer des sorts. Il ne s'était fait aucune illusion. Ils étaient amis, rien de plus, et il lui interdisait de montrer leur amitié en public, sachant très bien que le fait d'être associée à lui ne pourrait lui causer que des problèmes. Ils avaient réussi à garder leur amitié cachée jusqu'à leur septième année…

« Je crois que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, Professeur. »

Snape croisa les bras et attendit.

« Malgré ce que vous dites, je pense que vous ressentiez de l'amour pour Lily Evans, même si vous n'étiez pas "amoureux" d'elle. C'était la seule personne qui vous montrait un peu d'amitié, et votre travail commun devait bien compter pour quelque chose. Puis, pendant votre septième année, d'une façon ou d'une autre, James Potter l'a découvert… »

_C'était juste après leur examen de Potions :_

_« …Je n'aurais jamais trouvé cette réponse sans ton aide, Severus. »_

_Lily et lui étaient dans la salle de Potions, seuls. C'était le seul endroit où ils pouvaient se retrouver et travailler ensemble._

« Dès que j'ai lu la question, j'ai su que tu allais coincer. Tu n'as jamais rien pigé à la dissection. » lui avait-il dit

_« C'était incroyable. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée, et la seconde d'après, cette image d'une salamandre a surgi dans ma tête et je connaissais la réponse ! Je te remercie tellement, Severus. Tu sais combien ces ASPIC sont importants pour moi. Tu es un Prince. » Elle avait souri en utilisant ce surnom. « Mon Prince de Sang-Mêlé. » Puis elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, et il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il avait apprécié la sensation produite._

_C'est à ce moment qu'il avait vu Sirius Black sur le pas de la porte, un air de pur dégoût sur le visage…_

« - Il vous l'a prise, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il n'y avait rien à prendre. Ce n'était pas une possession.

- Il a utilisé l'une de vos potions d'amour. C'est dans les archives : le dossier des crimes et punitions. Vous avez été sévèrement puni pour le sort que vous lui avait jeté, en clamant qu'il avait utilisé une potion d'amour qu'on ne pouvait pas détecter avec les tests habituels. Personne, semble-t-il, ne vous a crû. Quelques semaines après ça, juste après que vous ayez tous quitté Poudlard, Lily et James se sont mariés. Ils se sont enfuis. Personne à part Sirius Black ne le savait, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il l'a épousée alors qu'elle était sous l'influence de la potion. Est-ce qu'il vous détestait vraiment au point de se marier avec Lily Evans juste pour vous faire du mal ?

- Potter n'était pas le garçon prodige que tout le monde croyait. J'ai été le seul à le percer à jour… à me rendre compte que sa gloire venait plus d'un chaudron que de ce qu'il y avait dans son cœur. Cependant, il avait des vues sur Lily Evans. Il la harcelait en permanence, il lui courrait après. Ses intentions ne se résumaient sans doute pas qu'à de la jubilation.

- Est-ce que c'est pour cela que vous êtes devenu Mangemort ? »

Il la regarda durement. « Je suis devenu Mangemort parce qu'il se trouve que je partageais leurs idéaux… »

Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

«- Votre meilleure amie… peut-être votre seule amie, était Née-de-Moldu…

- … et j'étais bien récompensé pour mes inventions. J'étais avec des gens qui appréciaient mes talents.

- Le père de Voldemort était également sous l'effet d'une potion d'amour quand il s'est marié, vous le saviez ? Il a quitté sa femme alors qu'elle attendait un bébé. Cela semble bizarre que Voldemort et Harry aient été conçus sous les mêmes circonstances. »

Un bref soupçon de gêne le traversa, mais il s'en débarrassa.

« - Alors, Miss Granger. Un bref instant de lucidité, quelques découvertes chanceuses et des affabulations terriblement inexactes sur mes inclinations amoureuses vous ont fait voler à mon secours. Que c'est touchant ! Je vais peut-être même vous remercier en vous laissant partir. Après vous avoir effacé la mémoire bien sûr.

- Pourquoi faire ça juste parce que je sais la vérité ?

- La vérité, Miss Granger ? Un récit pathétique à propos de revanche et de luxure aura du mal à m'empêcher d'aller à Azkaban pour le crime que j'ai commis.

- Non, mais ce que vous avez en votre possession le fera. »

Il se figea. Comment savait-elle… ?

« Où le gardez-vous ? Dans un faux livre, peut-être… ? » Elle se dirigea vers l'étagère à livres et commença à les ouvrir au hasard, les remettant en place quand cela ne donnait rien. Il leva sa baguette et lança un Sort Piquant sur ses doigts. Elle poussa un petit cri, jeta le livre et plongea derrière le canapé, évitant un deuxième sort qui siffla à son oreille.

Rampant vers la gauche, elle parvint à échapper à une boule de feu qui explosa sur le dossier du canapé et roussit le tapis.

« Je ne laisserai personne violer ma vie privée ! » hurla-t-il, sautant derrière le canapé en jetant un autre sort. Mais Hermione était partie et était maintenant accroupie derrière le fauteuil.

« Même si ça peut vous sauver la vie ? » cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit d'une autre explosion, bien trop proche cette fois-ci. Elle fut obligée de lui lancer un sort par surprise, et fut satisfaite de le voir s'écraser contre l'étagère.

L'attaque le secoua. Il détestait l'admettre, mais c'était une adversaire bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait crû.

Il retrouva immédiatement son équilibre et marcha avec détermination vers le centre de la pièce , sachant qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre protection que la chaise. Elle ne pouvait aller nulle part. Il l'assommerait, lui jetterait un Oubliette, puis la laisserait quelque part, à des kilomètres d'ici.

« - Vous ne savez rien de la situation, Miss Granger. Vous vous êtes mise en danger pour une simple théorie.

- Si je me suis mise en danger à cause de ce que je sais, alors laissez-moi au moins me servir de ce savoir pour une bonne cause avant que je me fasse prendre.

- Vous vous êtes déjà faite prendre. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. Quand on se lance à la recherche de meurtriers et de scélérats, on doit faire face aux conséquences. »

Il se tint là, silencieux, jubilant. Le seul espoir pour Hermione était d'attaquer.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se releva d'un bond, lui lança un Sort d'Entrave, puis cria quand il l'attrapa par derrière et l'immobilisa.

« Un Sort de Projection d'Image, Miss Granger » grogna-t-il à son oreille, alors que son hologramme se dissipait au centre de la pièce. « Ne. Me. Sous-estimez. _Jamais_. »

C'était un homme, deux fois plus fort qu'elle. Il la maintenait en place facilement avec une seule main, pendant que l'autre tenait sa baguette contre sa tempe.

Il siffla quand la baguette s'échappa de nouveau de son poignet. Il abattit sa main vide sur elle avant qu'elle puisse se dégager de son emprise. Il siffla une nouvelle fois, quand elle frappa son tibia avec son talon.

« Tt-tt. On se bat comme un chat de gouttière ? Je pensais qu'on vous avait appris de bien meilleures choses que… » Ses mots s'éteignirent quand sa tête fut rejetée en arrière par un sort non verbal. Il chancela, l'entraînant avec lui. Il lança un contre-sort qui les projeta comme des boulets de canon de l'étagère vers la porte.

« Je…sais ce que… vous avez fait » cria-t-elle alors qu'ils continuaient à se battre, des livres volant dans tous les sens.

« Tout comme le… reste… du monde sorcier… » C'était vraiment comme vouloir attraper une anguille. « Croyez-moi, je vous tuerai… tout aussi facilement. »

Bloquant l'accès à son esprit de façon à ce qu'il ne voit pas qu'elle prévoyait de lui donner un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe, elle commença à lutter pour se retourner.

« Vous n'avez pas tué… le Professeur Dumbledore… »

Il essayait de l'empêcher de le frapper avec ses bras et posa délibérément son pied sur le sien pour l'empêcher de tourner. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait faire. « Vraiment ? Serait-il par miracle encore vivant… ? »

« Vous…savez… que non. »

« Alors cela fait de moi… un meurtrier… Non, pas question ! »

Il la bloqua avec un sort non verbal juste au moment où elle jetait son genou vers son aine. Ayant perdu l'équilibre, elle tomba à la renverse en criant, rebondit sur le bras du fauteuil et tomba douloureusement au sol, l'entraînant avec elle.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'une baguette se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de leur portée. Tout en continuant à se battre, chacun essaya de s'en emparer, mais aucun n'arriva à l'atteindre ou n'osa lancer un Accio, de peur qu'elle atterrisse dans les mauvaises mains. Hermione parvint à se retourner et rampa frénétiquement vers la baguette, mais il la rattrapa et la plaqua de nouveau au sol. Elle se tordit dans tous les sens, dans l'intention de le repousser, mais il la tenait fermement, pesant sur elle de tout son corps.

Elle pouvait à peine respirer. Elle tenta de lui échapper en roulant sur le côté, pour le soulever, mais il était trop lourd. Les cheveux de Snape fouettaient son visage, l'homme s'acharnant à récupérer le contrôle de la situation.

Puis soudain leurs nez s'entrechoquèrent.

Ils s'immobilisèrent tous deux pendant un instant, se rendant compte pendant ce laps de temps de la suggestivité de leur position : les hanches de Severus pesant sur celles d'Hermione, dont le genou était en l'air, dans le but de l'aider à se dégager, mais maintenant en fait un peu plus fermement son adversaire entre ses cuisses. Ils haletaient tous deux fortement, leur souffle était chaud, sa poitrine se soulevaient outrageusement sous son torse, à la recherche d'air.

Elle était très rouge, elle était... chaude. Elle ne pouvait voir que le visage de Severus, les cheveux de celui-ci pendant autour du sien : elle ne voyait plus ce qui les entourait, ce qui lui fit ressentir encore plus intensément le corps de l'homme au-dessus d'elle, qui l'écrasait contre le tapis, ainsi que la réaction très masculine qui commençait maintenant à se manifester contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Des pulsations commencèrent à battre fortement entre ses jambes.

L'envie bestiale qu'elle ressentit à ce moment-là, et le fait de voir ses pensées se refléter dans les yeux de Snape, la choquèrent terriblement. Elle avala bruyamment sa salive, essayant ainsi de contenir le gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper du plus profond d'elle-même.

Est-ce qu'elle avait bougé ? L'érection reposait maintenant _entre_ ses cuisses. Elle craignait fortement que ce soit _effectivement_ elle qui l'ait placée là. Oh ! Si seulement ces vêtements ne les séparaient pas !

Puis la bouche masculine fondit sur la sienne, violente, possessive, écrasant douloureusement ses lèvres. Elle jeta ses mains vers son visage, fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ne voulant désespérément pas qu'il mette fin à ce baiser qui semblait avoir pris possession de son esprit, effaçant tout le reste. Une main descendit le long de son corps. Elle poussa un petit cri quand un ongle s'enfonça dans l'une de ses fesses, à travers sa culotte ; un cri qui se transforma bien vite en gémissement quand son bassin se retrouva collé à lui et qu'elle sentit sa glorieuse rigidité se frotter contre elle. Sa jupe était retroussée et la main de l'homme était en train de tirer sur sa culotte, alors qu'elle-même bataillait désespérément avec sa braguette.

Puis, juste au moment où elle était sûre qu'il allait la prendre, il arrêta tout, sa tête retombant sur son épaule.

Elle l'entendit avaler sa salive.

« Et maintenant vous pouvez ajouter "tentative de viol" à la liste. » dit-il doucement.

Sa poitrine se soulevait fortement, son cœur battait à tout rompre, son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. « Vous ne m'auriez pas plus violée que vous avez tué le Professeur Dumbledore. »

« Terriblement exact. Vous savez maintenant ce dont je suis capable. »

« Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai appris des sorts pour me défendre contre le viol ? Vous ne m'auriez pas violée... »

« L'intention était là. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait qualifier ce qui venait de se passer ainsi. Etait-ce réellement ce qu'il pensait ?

« L'intention était de coucher avec moi, pas de me violer. J'ai répondu à votre baiser, vous vous souvenez ? Regardez votre chemise : la moitié des boutons ont été arrachés. Vous n'avez fait que réagir au fait que j'étais consentante. » Elle leva les yeux sur lui, voulant qu'il se rende compte de cela, laissant le désir bestial qu'elle ressentait transparaître dans son regard. « J'en avais envie, » chuchota-t-elle « J'en ai... encore envie... »

Elle l'entoura de ses jambes. Etait-ce de la confusion qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage ? Du choc ? De l'étonnement ? Le feu qu'ils avaient fait naître était trop brûlant pour être ignoré. Elle en avait besoin ; elle avait besoin de _lui_.

Elle fit descendre sa main, prenant soin d'effleurer son érection diminuante, et toucha son intimité avec son majeur. Le regard rivé au sien, elle fit remonter son doigt et le posa sur la bouche de Severus. « Goûtez mon consentement. » murmura-t-elle devant son visage abasourdi, pressant son doigt contre ses lèvres. Elle retint son souffle lorsque, lentement, il le laissa entrer, le caressant de sa langue, suçant les sécrétions.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, et elle put sentir son propre goût sur sa langue. Elle était si impatiente, si désireuse, qu'elle ne put que crier son soulagement quand il la pénétra, puis fit des va-et-vient violents, chacun ne pensant qu'au plaisir que lui procurait l'autre.

Ce qu'ils ressentaient grandissait à chaque mouvement de hanche de Severus, à chaque mouvement coordonné de Hermione. Ses halètements devinrent des soupirs, ses soupirs des gémissements, jusqu'à ce que, abandonnant toute tentative d'étouffer le bruit qu'elle faisait, elle exprima haut et fort le plaisir qui allait bientôt exploser en elle, comme une vague gigantesque sur le point de se briser, courbant le dos et lui présentant sa poitrine. Ecartant d'un geste son haut, il prit un de ses seins dans sa main, et sa bouche fondit sur son téton sans plus de cérémonie, dans la seule intention jouissive de capturer ce morceau de chair durci entre ses dents, le suçant et le mordillant jusqu'à ce que, joignant ses cris aux siens, il se répandit en elle. Il la sentit trembler, puis s'immobiliser du mieux que son corps essoufflé le lui permettait.

Il ne bougeait plus. Une minute peut-être s'écoula, et il ne bougeait toujours pas. Hermione supposa qu'il avait besoin de se reposer, victime d'épuisement sexuel, mais elle le sentit alors bouger et l'entendit avaler bruyamment sa salive. Le cœur encore battant, elle leva la main et lui caressa les cheveux, puis se permit de déposer ses lèvres sur son front.

« C'était merveilleux. » murmura-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. « J'étais, je suis et je serai toujours l'un deux. C'est ce que je suis... c'est _la chose_ que je suis... »

Elle inclina la tête, essayant de le voir. « Je ne crois pas ça. Vous avez passé tant d'années à vous reprocher la mort des parents de Harry et à faire semblant de servir Voldemort que vous êtes devenu incapable de penser qu'un seul de vos actes puisse être dénué de mal... Dès le moment où nos visages se sont touchés, j'ai su que nous allions nous embrasser. Et je voulais que nous le fassions. C'est ça qui vous a fait réagir, mais vous ne voulez pas l'admettre. Vous n'êtes ni un violeur ni un meurtrier. » Quand il la regarda, elle ajouta : « Je sais tout à propos du Horxcrux. »

Il la fixa intensément.

« Harry m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé dans la caverne ce soir-là. Je suis au courant de la dispute que vous avez eu avec Dumbledore, tout comme je suis au courant du Serment Inviolable que vous avez fait... »

« Vous ne savez rien... »

« Vous n'aviez pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Malfoy était incapable de tuer le Professeur Dumbledore alors vous l'avez fait. C'était ça ou mourir. »

« Un meurtre est un meurtre. »

« Vous n'avez pas tué le Professeur Dumbledore : vous l'avez libéré. Il a bu l'Horxcrux, c'est bien ça ? C'est pour ça qu'il a fait promettre à Harry de lui faire avaler. Voldemort avait destiné cette caverne à un double meurtre. Deux meurtres ; deux parties de son âme. L'une était dans le médaillon, l'autre était la potion qui se trouvait dans la coupe. Le Professeur Dumbledore, en la buvant, est devenu le porteur de l'Horxcrux, le vaisseau. Je pense qu'il savait que ça pourrait peut-être se passer ainsi, c'est pour cela qu'il vous a demandé de... Vous étiez le seul en qui il avait confiance. Le seul qui serait... capable de lancer un Impardonnable. Le Professeur Dumbledore s'est sacrifié pour détruire un Horxcrux, et vous avez été assez courageux pour l'y aider. »

« Courageux ? » bredouilla-t-il.

« Oui, _courageux_. Qui d'autre aurait pu le faire ? A qui d'autre aurait-il pu demander cela ? Vous n'étiez pas volontaire dans cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous avez exécuté son ordre. »

Le silence tomba. Elle vit la douleur froncer ses sourcils, et ses yeux se fermer sous le coup du souvenir. Il secoua légèrement la tête.

« Quand j'ai vu... Quand il m'a montré ce qui résidait en lui... » Il avala sa salive, sentant la détresse l'envahir. Il n'avait pu parler de tout ça à personne. Son seul et unique confident était mort. « J'ai vu l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, folle et noire, derrière _ses_ yeux... Le dégoût que j'ai ressenti... »

« ...vous a permis de mener à bien votre mission. » finit-elle pour lui.

« Oui. » Il ferma les yeux et appuya son front sur son épaule.

Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et l'étreignit. Elle s'était dit dès le début que cette rencontre serait difficile. Elle s'était pleinement préparée à la grande probabilité d'être blessée en cours de route. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu deviner que ça finirait ainsi.

Il n'y avait rien entre eux avant ce soir-là, et elle serait très surprise qu'il y ait quoique ce soit après, mais elle voulait l'aider.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore ne vous aurait jamais laissé être accusé de meurtre, n'est-ce pas ? Il a forcément laissé un souvenir, peut-être même plus... quelque chose pour vous décharger de toute culpabilité. Vous devez bien avoir ce souvenir en votre possession, quelque part dans cette maison. »

« Je ne pourrai laver mon nom que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura été vaincu. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Harry a refusé de me croire ; en fait il ne m'a même pas écoutée jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui dire ce que je soupçonne... à propos de son père... »

« A savoir que Potter ait pu être au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Oui. Jusqu'ici j'ai été le seul à soupçonner cela. »

« Vous... vous ne l'avez jamais découvert ? »

« Non. Je n'ai jamais pu être sûr. Mais évidemment, quand il aurait su que son fils unique était en danger, tout aurait changé de toute façon. C'était Lily que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait, pourtant... Pour ses connaissances en Potions. J'ai essayé de la sauver en disant au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'elle était la tête pensante derrière mes inventions et combien elle pourrait lui être utile. Je pensais qu'il la laisserait vivre... »

Ils restèrent silencieux, pensant tous deux à ce qui aurait pu se passer, si Lily avait survécu.

« Harry essaiera de vous tuer s'il vous trouve. » dit-elle doucement

« Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous tuera tous les deux s'il découvre un jour que vous êtes venue ici. »

« Que puis-je dire à Harry pour le convaincre ? Pour qu'il cesse de vous rechercher ? »

« Rien. Il doit acquérir de l'expérience en matière d'Impardonnable. Il ne devra pas faillir lorsqu'il se retrouvera en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Hermione retint son souffle. « Vous le laisserez vous attaquer ? »

« Je suis responsable de la mort de ses parents... » il s'interrompit ; en fait, il se figea.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » chuchota-t-elle, le cœur accélérant à la vue de son expression.

« J'ai crû entendre... »

Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers la rue et tendirent l'oreille.

Rien.

« Nous devons partir. » dit-il à voix basse, se relevant et rajustant ses vêtements. « Vous devez rentrer à Poudlard aussi vite que possible. Vous ne devez pas dire un seul mot de... » Il l'aida à se relever.

« Où comptez-vous aller ? »

« Je ne sais pas... mais nous devons partir. » Il la regarda lisser sa jupe. « Miss... » commença-t-il, avant de réfléchir un court instant. « Hermione... ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir... Je ne sais pas trop quoi d... J'ai l'impression que je devrais m'excuser... »

« Non. Il n'y a rien à excuser. » Elle fit un pas vers lui et posa sa main sur sa joue, se demandant l'espace d'une seconde s'il allait frémir ou s'écarter, mais il ne bougea pas. « C'était fantastique. » souffla-t-elle, avant de lui adresser un sourire espiègle. « J'avais espéré que vous penseriez la même chose. »

Elle fut récompensée par un sourire en coin qui était loin d'être déplaisant. « C'est le cas, oui. »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

« Promettez-moi que vous ferez de votre mieux pour survivre à cette guerre. » La phrase était sortie toute seule, une impulsion, et Hermione elle-même fut surprise par l'émotion contenue dans sa voix.

Une ombre d'amusement anima la bouche de Severus. « Une brève étreinte, Miss Granger, et vous vous comportez déjà comme si vous teniez à moi. »

« C'est la cas. » dit-elle, se rendant compte à ce moment-même que c'était vrai. Il se détourna dans un reniflement dédaigneux, mais elle l'attrapa par le bras. « Je tiens vraiment à vous. »

Cette fois encore, le regard noir rencontra le brun, et il sut qu'elle disait la vérité.

« Pourquoi diable... » commença-t-il.

« A cause de ce que vous avez fait. A cause de ce que devez faire, et ce que vous êtes préparé à faire. L'ensemble du monde sorcier bien pensant réclame votre tête, et vous êtes prêt à les laisser faire, si ça peut servir la bonne cause. Cela demande un sacré cran. » Elle se rapprocha de lui, de sorte à ce que leurs corps s'effleurent. « Je compte survivre à cette guerre, Professeur. J'espère vraiment que vous aussi. » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres ; mais au moment où le baiser allait s'approfondir, ils furent interrompus par un sifflement métallique strident.

Snape eut soudain l'air inquiet, alarmé. Hermione sentit son pouls s'accélérer jusqu'à ce qu'elle identifie le bruit. Elle plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit une toupie.

« Le Scrutoscope de Harry. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je vois. Alors vous n'étiez pas aussi optimiste que vous auriez voulu me laisser croire à propos de cet entretien, Miss Granger, pour vous être armée de ceci. »

« J'aurais vraiment été stupide de n'avoir aucune forme de... » Ses mots s'asséchèrent au coin de sa bouche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain de terreur. Si le Scrutoscope ne sifflait pas à cause de _lui_, alors...

Il l'attira à lui, l'entourant d'un bras protecteur, craignant qu'ils soient maintenant tous deux en passe d'affronter un même sérieux problème.

« _Accio baguettes._ » chuchota-t-elle. Les deux baguettes volèrent vers eux.

Maintenant armés, leurs corps étaient en alerte, sensibles au moindre changement dans l'air, au moindre bruit, au plus léger mouvement d'ombre.

On frappa soudain à la porte.

**FIN**

(Note de Severusgirl pour ses lecteurs à la fin : « Oui, je sais que je suis très cruelle de finir l'histoire de cette façon, mais comme ça vous pouvez imaginer qui vous voulez de l'autre côté de la porte. Lol)

oOo§oOo

_C'était bien, c'était bien, c'était bien, hein ? Moi j'adore ! Surtout les théories. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec celle selon quoi James aurait été une sorte de Mangemort ou qu'il aurait forcé Lily à se marier avec lui, mais toutes les autres je les trouve géniales, surtout celle de l'Horxcrux, et du fait que Lily ait écrit le livre du Prince. Les déclarations de JKR dans différentes interviews portent vraiment à croire que Severusgirl a deviné un truc là (à propos de Lily je veux dire)._


End file.
